


Bubbles and Bliss

by MagicBats



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBats/pseuds/MagicBats
Summary: In which you get a little more than you'd bargained for after stumbling upon Senkuu in his birthday suit.





	Bubbles and Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short and to the point, but here we are. Please enjoy!

Strangers showing up at the village would’ve caused a stir under the best of circumstances but this particular visitor was especially curious. You’d heard the rumors that were rapidly spreading like an out of control wildfire and had once even caught a glimpse of him standing at the other end of the bridge. He was definitely an odd one, with a mess of hair that almost reminded you of a leek and grooved markings on his face that were entirely foreign to you. 

You’d never seen anyone quite like him before and curiosity quickly piqued. Was he actually a sorcerer - a _real _one? You had to know. It was getting harder to sleep at night, uncertainty mixing with excitement at the prospect until you were a restless ball of energy tossing and turning while your imagination ran wild with possibilities. What was he capable of? Was he friend or foe? 

There was only one way to find out. 

Sneaking out of the village was surprisingly easy. Kinro and Ginro were predictably distracted by an argument over who should get to hold the golden spear tonight and you slipped past them without fuss. It almost seemed like a fault in the system but you weren’t about to complain. Their incompetency just made your objective all the easier and you set out on a brisk beeline towards Chrome’s hut. 

You were about halfway there when a rustle up ahead caught your attention, making you slow to a stop. Fingers wrapped around the sheathed dagger at your hip and you listened intently for a moment. There was someone up ahead tramping noisily through the brush and undergrowth, loud enough to wake the dead, and you frowned in consideration. Whoever it was lacked even the most basic hunting instincts and, considering the heavy footfalls, was almost certainly a man. That meant it was either Chrome or the outsider. They were the only two idiots foolish enough to brave the dark without even making an attempt at concealing their presence, relying too much on their black magic tricks to use caution. 

Drawing a slow breath, you decided to trail them until you were able to confirm their identity. It seemed they were headed towards the edge of the lake and you vaguely wondered what they could possibly be up to at this time of night. A ritual of some sort? Perhaps a sacrifice to the god of the underworld in exchange for more power? Your mind was a mess of thoughts, pulse spiking as you picked up the pace.

The edge of the treeline soon came into view and you silently dropped into a crouch behind a wild, overgrown bush to collect your thoughts. Brace yourself for what you were about to witness. You were sure it wouldn’t be pleasant considering that anyone who _wasn’t _an evil sorcererhad the common sense to stay within the safety of their homes when darkness fell. Other than you, that is, but you’d soon have your answers and you weren’t about to back out now.

Rustling filtered through the still air, accompanied by a grumbling complaint about the mosquitoes, and then you caught the sound of misplaced water. You shifted, stood up and poked your head out around the foliage only to squawk in surprise.

He was completely naked! 

The stranger jumped at the sound you’d made and whipped his head around, squinting into the night. You were too stunned to react and you met his gaze in red-faced humiliation when those sharp eyes landed on you after just a brief moment of searching. You’d completely given away your position and you didn’t even have the grace to try and hide again. How mortifying! 

“Holy shit!” He yelped, throwing himself further into the lake until the softly rolling waves were up to his shoulders. “What the hell are you doing out here! Haven’t you ever heard of privacy!” 

You started at the sharp tinge of embarrassment in his voice and your brain abruptly kicked back into gear. There was a furious flush staining his cheeks but it did very little to soften the edge of contempt on his scowling face. He was just as shocked as you. Just as awkwardly uncomfortable. 

This realization only made you blush even more though, and you rushed to stammer out an apology.

“I - I’m sorry! I didn’t know - you just - and I - please don’t curse me!” 

Stiffening, the outsider straightened up in the water and fixed you with a doubtful look. “Curse you?”

He abruptly laughed. 

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but magic isn’t real. I can guess what you were thinking when you followed me out here, and I can’t say I’m surprised, but there’s nothing for you to see. Well,” Hesitating, he brought his arms forward to further cover himself. “Nothing mystical anyway.” 

“Oh.” Your shoulders slumped in disappointment. 

A self-conscious bout of silence passed over the two of you, neither knowing how to proceed, then, “I’m Senkuu by the way. It’s a far cry from magic but I can show you something cool if you want.” 

Perking up slightly, you fixed him with a cautious frown. “If you’re trying to trick me, you’ll regret it.” 

“I don’t doubt that.” He sighed contemptuously. “This village seems like its overrun with nothing but gorilla's so I’m sure you’re no different. Just bring me that satchel. I dropped it when you scared the crap out of me!” 

You looked at where he was indicating with a pointed nudge of his chin. The cured leather bag seemed innocuous enough; not so large that it could conceal a formidable weapon and convincingly benign in appearance. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to humor him, at least for a little while.

Inching forward, you warily kept your attention on Senkuu as you bent down to scoop up the satchel in your hand. The weight of it, while not great, still surprised you slightly. Whatever was inside was familiar to you, recognition immediately clicking into place, and you shot him a quick look.

“Why are you carrying around a rock?”

“Just give it!” He snapped, holding out one of his hands expectantly.

The water dripping off his outstretched arm sounded loud in the quiet night and, not quite convinced, you shuffled to the edge of the shore. Upon dropping the satchel into his waiting palm, Senkuu tugged open the drawstrings and withdrew a solid block of pale green stone. 

“It _is _a rock!” You accused, feeling foolish for trusting him. “You’re a liar!” 

Offering you a bemused smirk, Senkuu tossed the unexceptional stone into the air and caught it with a dull thud against his hand. “Hey, now. Save your judgment until after you’ve seen what this baby can do. I said I’d show you something cool, right?” 

Pouting, you crossed your arms and waited. You weren’t sure what he was up to but it had better be good. 

With another sly glance in your direction, Senkuu took the rock in both hands and submerged it under the water without another word. The seconds ticked by and your hackles rose slightly when nothing happened. Everything was the same as it had ever been - the dark surface of the lake almost completely still, unchanged and unaffected by whatever he’d tried to do. It was somehow even more disappointing than his admittance that he couldn’t perform magic and you’d just taken a breath to berate him when his arms started to move.

You couldn’t tell what he was doing at first but it quickly occurred to you that his hands were vigorously working the stone as if he were trying to start a fire when pockets of air bubbled up to the surface. The churning foam just kept coming though, thickening into a decidedly unnatural consistency and spreading out in the water like floating drifts of snow. 

Reeling back in shock, you blurted the first thing that came to mind. “You really are a sorcerer!”

“Not quite.” He murmured as he held up the now soggy rock to show you that it was covered in a thick lather of translucent bubbles. “It’s just science, that’s all. This is soap.” 

“Soap?” You echoed suspiciously. 

Rolling his eyes, Senkuu gave you a dry smile. “I’m gonna’ get real tired of explaining the concept. Just give me your foot and I’ll show you.”

You glowered at him in warning and he promptly shrugged as if to say ‘your call’. Common sense would dictate that trusting this stranger - this man called Senkuu and his strange soap - was a bad idea but you were undoubtedly curious. It certainly helped that his expression was so very sincere, if not a bit exasperated. He didn’t look like someone who was capable of deceit, you decided, and you slowly toed off one of your sandals. 

“Will it hurt?” You asked as you extended your foot out over the water. 

“Not unless you’ve got an open wound. Then it might sting a little, but it’s not terrible.” Curling his fingers around your ankle, Senkuu cocked a teasing brow. “Don’t tell me you’re a big baby when it comes to pain.”

“I’m not!”

His shoulders shook with laughter as he gently guided your foot into the water, making you tremble at the cool temperature. It would’ve felt good during the day but at night it was just shy of being too chilly for comfort. You didn’t pull away though, determinedly standing your ground even when he brought the soap closer. Bracing yourself for the worst, you held your breath. 

It immediately puffed out of you in a startled squeal when the sticky smooth surface pressed into the arch of your foot and you swayed dangerously on one leg. 

“S - stop! That feels -”

“Good? Clean? Refreshing?” Senkuu cut across you with another chuckle. “Just relax. You’ll feel ten times better when I’m done. This kills germs and gets rid of dirt and grime like you wouldn’t believe.”

“But -” A flustered giggle slipped out of you as he worked the soap in and you hurriedly clamped your mouth shut.

His eyes darted up to regard you critically. “Are you ticklish?”

You shook your head.

“Now who’s the liar?”

Scoffing, Senkuu focused in on the task at hand again. You shuddered when he wormed his spindly fingers between your toes to massage the webbing in between before returning to the sole. It was getting harder and harder to keep your balance, flesh prickling with goosebumps as he ran his thumb over the arch once more. You refused to laugh and let him win though, enduring in tense silence until he finally released your foot a moment later. 

“There. See how you like that.” 

You eagerly brought your leg up out of the water, brows lifting in surprise when you saw how pristine your skin looked. You’d always thought you did a good job washing up but it seemed he’d been right about the soap. It certainly made a difference.

“That’s amazing.” You whispered, bending at the waist to test the softness of your foot. 

“Pretty cool, huh? This stuff makes a huge impact when it comes to stopping the spread of disease and basic hygiene really is the foundation of any -” 

“Do the other one.”

“Huh!” Expression twisting, Senkuu gaped at you in disbelief. “Why should I? This isn’t a spa, y’know!”

Blinking, you cocked your head to one side. “Spa?” 

“Never mind.” He grouched. “Look, this is the only bar of soap I have at the moment, but I’d be happy to make -”

“Please?” 

Senkuu’s mouth closed with an audible _snap_. The two of you stared each other down for a prolonged moment but you certainly had no intention of giving up so easily and, seeing that, he finally heaved a tired sigh. 

“Fine. Give me your other foot.”

Fighting down a smile, you kicked off your remaining sandal and stretched your leg out. He was still grumping under his breath as he took your ankle in hand and repeated the process, the corner of his mouth hitching slightly when you jumped at the initial contact of the soap. You couldn’t help it though and you squirmed when laughter bubbled up inside of your throat. But Senkuu didn’t slack or rush through the job despite his misgivings and by the time he was done your foot looked just as clean as the first. 

“There.” He said, leaning back into the water. “As good as new. Like I said, I can make you a -”

“Do my legs?” 

“Absolutely not!” He exclaimed, flushing bright red again. 

“Pleeeaaase? You’ve already started, you might as well finish.”

Senkuu sputtered indignantly, apparently at a loss for words, and you quickly took advantage of that chance to reach up and undo the rope around your waist. He choked, eyes bugging out in shock before he hurriedly turned around so his stiff back was to you. 

“I don’t know how else to put this but you’re awfully pushy for someone who just learned about soap.” 

“And you’re awfully sweet not to look.” You giggled, yanking your dress off over your head. “I saw you earlier so isn’t it only fair?”

“I’m not interested in that!” He insisted, noticeably twitching when you slipped in behind him. 

You hissed as the cold water rushed over your bare skin, feeling like a million tiny needle pinpricks that left you trembling slightly until your body adjusted. Your muscles gradually relaxed, nerves vibrating in anticipation even when you shifted so that you were facing away from him. His hands had felt good on you and you were eager for more. Eager to feel the soap under his bony palms. The warmth of his presence even in the chilly lake. It was something you could definitely get used to if you weren’t careful. 

“I’m ready.” 

Grunting in acknowledgment, you heard Senkuu slowly move closer only to hesitate just when you could feel the static energy coming off him. 

“Are you scared to touch me?” 

“Not particularly.” He mumbled. “You’re just ... weird is all.”

A fissure of hurt rippled through you. “That’s rude.” 

“Sorry.” 

Senkuu tentatively touched your shoulder then and you jumped, surprised. You’d been half expecting him to get up and leave but, apparently true to his word, he brought the bar of soap up and worked it over your back in smooth, gliding motions. You shook at the contact, fighting down a helpless mewl when your gut clenched tight. He laughed softly at your reaction as he used his fingers to work in the bubbly suds, the pads pressing into your skin with a wonderful amount of pressure.

“You’re so ticklish,” His voice was quiet but thick with sly humor. “It wouldn’t take much for me to turn the tables, you know.”

“Are you threatening me?” 

“Not even slightly.”

Smiling to yourself, you relaxed back into Senkuu’s touch while he took his time working his way down your spine. He followed the curve of your waist and his grip slipped forward slightly to get your sides, kneading the soft flesh like a contented cat. You issued a soft sigh when his ministrations slowly picked up, his confidence returning with each passing moment. It was obvious you’d thrown him off but he didn’t seem to be someone who backed down from a challenge and you were grateful for that. He was quite an interesting man for someone incapable of using magic. 

Scrubbing down to your hips, Senkuu abruptly froze and seemed to hesitate before dragging his hands up again. He was scared of going too low, you realized, but before you could get a word out his palms were cupping your ribcage on a sure path towards your shoulders and you both jumped when his long fingers brushed the underside of your breasts. 

“God!” He yelped as if he’d been stung. “I didn’t mean to - t - that is -” 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” 

Senkuu swallowed so hard you could actually hear his throat working. “Are you sure?” His voice was raspy, rising to a slightly higher octave, and you laughed before you could catch yourself. 

“I wouldn’t say it's okay if I didn’t mean it.” You assured him, tilting your head back to look over your shoulder. “If you don’t have a problem with it then neither do I.”

“I’ll remember you said that,” He intoned, glaring at you until you turned around again. 

“It’s not really a big deal.” You shrugged.

He grumbled something about how much Japan had changed over the last 3,700 years but, to his credit, resumed his earlier ministrations without further complaint. Lifting both hands out of the water, Senkuu drug the soap across your shoulders again and slowly inched his way forward until he was touching your neck. You shuddered at the sensation, your back arching slightly when your already pebbled nipples tightened to the point of near discomfort. Having him touch you like this, feigning impersonal disinterest when he was clearly eager to explore your body, was unexpectedly delightful and you found yourself reacting accordingly. Every new expanse of skin he touched ignited in flame and you felt incredibly flushed despite the cool water lapping at you. 

“Just tell me to stop if you don’t like it.” 

“Please don’t.” You gasped, surprising the both of you when your voice warbled with heavy emotion.

Splaying his hands over your collarbone, Senkuu traced a stuttering path down and over your breasts until you sucked in a sharp breath at the contact of his palms against your nipples. He groaned softly, so very close to your ear that it made you feel lightheaded and dizzy. You’d never experience such intense desire for someone before - least of all someone you barely knew - and when he slowly worked the soap into a lather across your aching chest you knew you’d made a mistake. You couldn’t escape his gravitational pull any longer and you happily relinquished when he pulled you back against the front of him.

Mewling quietly, you glanced down to watch what he was doing. “Senkuu ...” 

“Don’t say my name like that.” He hissed, docking his chin on your shoulder. “Not right now.”

His fingers, slick with suds, slipped over the peak of your nipples and when he tried to pinch them they came loose almost immediately. You groaned, unable to help yourself. The shudders wracking your body were only getting stronger, more uncontrollable, and you could feel something poking at your lower back with urgent insistence. You knew on some level that you should return the favor and touch him too, but you got the distinct feeling that it wouldn’t take much to send him over the edge. He just seemed so caught up in the moment, his hands trembling slightly as he fondled your tits with unparalleled hyperfocus, so you sunk your nails into the meat of his lean thighs instead. To ground him as much as you.

“Not so hard!” Senkuu yelped and you immediately pried your fingers off him.

“Sorry! I was just -” 

“I know, I know.” He murmured, his confident drawl taking on a sharper edge. “Just give me a minute to enjoy this. Your, ah, your breasts are really great. Fantastic, actually.” 

Humming in appreciation, you wiggled back against him and a spark of pride lit up in your chest when you heard his breath hitch. “Thank you. I’m glad you like them.”

Issuing some incoherent animal sound in response, Senkuu groped your tits with renewed fervor. He’d said only a minute but in truth it felt like he spent years playing with your nipples, lathering them in bubbly soap before washing it all away and repeating the process. Cupping your breasts, squeezing them, kneading, rolling, pinching. It was like he was obsessed with them and you felt as if you were on the brink of a mental breakdown by the time he finally drug his hands down the curve of your stomach. The sense of regret he seemed to exude did not go unnoticed. 

“Senkuu ... please ...” You were babbling, so lost within the heady daze of carnal need that you barely even knew what you were saying anymore.

He turned his head and pressed a hard kiss to the pounding pulse in your neck, inspiring a soft whimper out of you. "Spread your legs for me.”

You groaned, eyes practically rolling into the back of your head as you complied. He reached down, trailing the swell of your hips and further still until the tips of his fingers brushed the top of your mound. A haggard groan filtered over the quiet lake, his breath coming so fast now that you weren’t sure if he was going to find release without being touched or if he was teetering on the edge of a panic attack.

Concern for him momentarily rushed in to overshadow the fog of lust blanketing your mind and you tried to pull away. “Senkuu, are yo -”

“It’s okay.” He insisted, tightening his hold on you. “I’ve got this, I promise. You don’t even know how many diagrams I’ve seen of - _this _in biology textbooks.”

“... what?”

“Forget it.” 

You started to protest, recognizing that his self-assuredness was feigned now, but you’d barely spoken a word when it cut off into a frazzled groan. Senkuu was soaping your cunt, gliding the slick block that had nearly completely dissolved in the water up and down the length of your slit. Back bowing against him, you blindly reached out for something to grab onto. All your fingers could find though were rocks and slimy mud which fell apart in your grasp, completely useless to you. 

“Oh, god ...!”

He paused, drawing a shaky inhale, before bringing his other hand close to tentatively dip inside the meat of your labia. You jerked and writhed against him but Senkuu seemed to know what he was looking for, fingertips skirting across your inner lips until he blindly found the top of your clitoral hood. The nerves in his hand gave a little jolt, sending shockwaves of unexpected pleasure shooting through your core as he mapped out the sensitive area through touch alone. You could hear him mumbling something so quietly it was hard to make out the words but that was the least of your concern anymore. 

Senkuu seemed to have found his bearings and, using his index finger to draw the hood back, he attacked your clit with the middle. You went ramrod stiff, choking back a scream while he flicked the little nub back and forth to draw more blood to the surface before grinding it down in tight circles. The pleasure was overwhelming, shaking you straight down to your very soul, and you rocked back into him with a high pitched, keening wail you couldn’t control. 

“Shh.” He whispered into your ear, not slowing down his ministrations for even a second. “We’ll get caught if you keep that up and I don’t think this is a situation either of wants to be found in.” 

You screwed your eyes shut and bit down on your tongue to silence yourself even as you jutted your hips up into the blinding pressure of his hand. It was hard to breathe around it, your chest heaving as if you’d been running for miles on end. Senkuu had managed to take you by surprise, there was no denying that, but you weren’t keen on being outdone so you reached back to fumble for his cock.

“Oh!” 

The sound erupted out of him as soon as you grasped his length, a delighted whimper slipping from your mouth when you felt how hard he was. There was a single thick vein pounding against your palm and it only seemed to pulsate even harder when he thrust his hips up into the contact. You were glad because there was no way you could pump him from this angle, and you squeezed him tight while he continued to work your pussy over with quick, sporadic flicks of his fingertip.

“Da - aaah - mmit!” 

Practically seething, Senkuu fucked into your fingers a few more times before his narrow hips started to stutter and slow down. He let out a low, rumbling groan from the very pit of his stomach, burying his face in your shoulder, and that sound was what finally tipped you over the edge.

You came at the same time he did, the two of you gasping and writhing in tandem as the water sloshed around your bodies. Your pussy clamped down on nothing so hard that you lurched forward, nearly toppling right over had he not been there to hold you upright. He was struggling too though, his cock pumping release against your backside, and you both stumbled a step. Weak and spent, but satiated. 

“Holy shit ...” Still wheezing, Senkuu slowly leaned forward and half-collapsed, half tripped onto the bank. He looked dazed, out of it, and you carefully crawled up next to him.

“Are you alright?” You ventured, trying to calm your own breathing. “You seem a little ... flustered.” 

He barked a humorless laugh, fixing you with a pointed look that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m sure you expected something more romantic but cut me some slack, alright? That was intense for someone’s first time.” 

Your brows shot up in surprise. “You’ve never ... done that before?”

“Not with another person, no.” 

Smiling, you leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the corner of his frowning mouth. “I didn’t expect anything, Senkuu. You were great.” 

He narrowed his eyes at you, slowly coming around. “Really?” 

“Yup! And I can’t wait to do it again!” 

Heaving an exasperated groan, Senkuu brought his hands up and covered his face.


End file.
